


You Taste of Sugar and Sin

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spitefic, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «It’s Genji’s 20th birthday, and of course the supreme fuckboy of the Shimada clan throws himself an extravagant birthday party. Hanzo wanted to be elsewhere, but he’s not really capable of denying his little brother anything. Not even the outrageous request for his birthday present.»





	You Taste of Sugar and Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to that anti that took the time out of their day to leave a bullshit comment on my other Genzo fic. They caught me on a good day and they might not have known that spite is my main source of fuel. So you can all thank them for the existence of this fic! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**I present to you, the comment in question!**   
  
  
  
**And then I present to you; the fic, as promised! :)**

* * *

“Are you really planning to go dressed like that?”

Why he bothers saying anything at all is a mystery. Genji’s not one to care even an ounce about the opinions of others. He plays entirely by his own rules—much to the chagrin of his immediate family.  
Hanzo does disagree with the outfit—even if there’s a tug in his stomach and he catches himself biting his lower lip. It’s obscene is what it is. A crop top and tight hotpants with the words _‘Juicy’_ on his butt. Fishnet stockings, and a million bracelets and rings adorning his hands and fingers. Complete the whole ensemble with some eyeliner and glitter lipstick and there you have Genji on his way to his 20th birthday party. The birthday boy himself just snorts and laughs.

“Why yes indeed I do! Will this be a problem for you?” he replies, making sure to lower his voice, husky tones tapering off his sentence as he leans in towards his mirror, obviously showing off his well-toned ass, but under the guise of putting on one last earring.

“Because _I_ —” he says, turning around and sauntering over to Hanzo, poking a finger into his chest, smug smile on his glittery lips. “—think _you_ are jealous, and afraid someone else will steal me away into the night~”

“Ridiculous.” Hanzo breathes, while his insides scream _‘yes, yes I am! you’re mine’_.

“Oh but you _are_ ridiculous, brother~” Genji purrs, fingers splaying out over Hanzo’s chest. He dips in to kiss Hanzo’s neck, nibbling ever so slightly on the pristine skin right above his pulse. There’s a shiver going down Hanzo’s spine at the soft contact and he wants nothing more than to get Genji naked, _now_ , ridding him of that ridiculous outfit and having his way with him. But for once _that_ isn’t on his little brother’s mind at all, and he pulls back, the pleased smirk on his lips pure torment to Hanzo.

“It’s about time we get going, brother.” Genji says, checking himself in the mirror and adding another layer of lipstick. “I’ll meet you in the parking lot in 15 minutes. You better be thinking about wearing something cooler than that.” he continues, looking Hanzo over and grimacing at his formal archer wear.

“Please, for me?”

He might look, and sound innocent, but he really isn’t. Hanzo obeys either way, using a few more minutes than what is necessary to wash away the glitter lipstick stuck to his neck.

* * *

It’s a good thing the Shimada Clan owns the night club they’re using for Genji’s celebration. Makes it much easier to control who comes and goes. Not that it is anything Genji is concerned for. He’s put out an open invitation on social media. _Daring_ people to show up. Hanzo groans audibly when he realises.

“Cool people’s got priority.” Genji says, tapping away at his phone. “But we need to fill this place up to the brim tonight cause I’m only turning 20 once!”

And he’d only be turning 21 once, and 22, and so on. Hanzo knows how this goes. He nods to the bouncer, who immediately opens the VIP queue for them, noticing all too well the lecherous stares of the people still in the normal queue. Genji hands the bouncer a list of names—the names of all his fuckboy friends on it—so that they can get in via the VIP entrance too. Seemingly they’re all fashionably late.

The Shimada Clan isn’t lacking in money, but Hanzo is pretty sure their father doesn’t know just how much Genji has spent on this, and he would have a heart attack if he knew. There’s gaudy decorations everywhere, strip poles—already with stippers on them, cage dancers, expensive wine and liquors and drinks being served, and was that canapés with Russian caviar and _gold foil_? Genji’s outfit does make sense in this mish-mash of western culture, and Hanzo feels underdressed for the occasion. Not that he would be caught dead wearing anything close to Genji’s outfit. He’s fine with his casual suit slacks and rolled up shirt.

“Quite an interesting gathering isn’t it, Shimada-san?”

The velvety voice addressing him makes Hanzo do a double take. He turns to face a man whom he suspects is of African descent. Genji is nowhere to be seen. The man is built like a tower and he is incredibly stylish in his white suit. Finally someone else who does not adhere to Genji’s wild dress code.

“It is.” Hanzo replies curtly. The man is intriguing, yet he makes Hanzo go on the defense. He laughs, a rich laughter that makes Hanzo shiver.

“Forgive my lack of manners, I have yet to introduce myself.” the man continues. “I am Akande Ogundimu, heir to the Ogundimu Prosthetics Company. I’ve been invited here as a gesture in furthering the cooperation with the Shimada Clan. I believe we will see much more of each other in the future, but tonight, we celebrate your little brother.”

“I suspect we will, Mr. Ogundimu. Provided we survive the night.” Hanzo replies, gesturing to the humongous crowd of already sweaty guests on the dancefloor. Akande laughs again

“Your brother only turns 20 once, I hope he has a divine night. Courtesy of me, specifically.”

Hanzo raises an elegant eyebrow in question, Akande’s grin deepens.

“Ah yes, I paid for all of this. Found it to be a fitting gift for a _beautiful heir_.”

Akande’s words makes the hairs on his neck stand on end. He returns the man’s grin with a scowl.

“That is most generous of you, but I assure you the Shimada Clan has sufficient funds for covering all of this. A trinket of some kind would have been good enough.”

If Akande catches his now open hostility he doesn’t show. He bows politely and excuses himself to the bar. Hanzo’s glare follows him all the way. Genji appears out of nowhere and links an arm around Hanzo’s neck.

“What’s the scowl for, brother? I saw you talking to Akande. He’s pretty cool for paying for all of this!”

“He has an ulterior motive.” Hanzo scolds, still not taking his eyes from the African at the bar.

“Don’t we all?” Genji laughs, and Hanzo’s stomach churns.

“Just don’t—be careful, ok?” Hanzo mumbles, Genji demonstratively putting a hand up to his ear.

“What was that? _Concern_? From _you_?”

“No.”

“Aaaw, brother~ I’m flattered!” Genji whispers, voice honeyed and sweet. There’s a quick peck on his cheek and heat flares up Hanzo’s neck.

“Not here. Not where everyone can see.” he says through gritted teeth.

“Pfft, they’re all drunk anyways.” Genji says nonchalantly. “Besides, so what? A peck on the cheek is common in many families.”

Hanzo can’t technically argue with that. Except they’re not a normal family by any stretch of the imagination. They’re yakuza. Yakuza aren’t affectionate in public. Before the argument can escalate Genji is being tackled by a group of his friends who just arrived. They’re all just as colourful, and skimpily dressed as Genji himself. Hanzo groans inwardly.

“Hiya, Hanzo~” Mika, the short girl with the pixie cut and neon bracelets says. She averts her eyes briefly and chews on her lower lip.

“Good evening.” Hanzo greets her curtly, and pink blooms across her cheeks. It was no secret she had feelings for him. Feelings that would never be returned. Yamato slaps him jovially on his back and he’s already getting pissed with Genji’s friends so he excuses himself to go the bar, hoping for the best of everyone that they have sake on the menu tonight.  
He’s in luck and buys a whole bottle, intending to finish it as fast as safely possible so he can dampen his irritation with everyone present. Akande is thankfully gone, god knows where. Peace and quiet.

“Howdy, partner~”

Peace and quiet indeed. The culprit daring to speak to him this time appears to be an American. All stereotypes included. He’s wearing a leather vest and ripped jeans, cowboy boots and even a damn cowboy hat. Hanzo is surprised to find no lasso in his belt.

“Evening.” he greets, downing a cup of sake in one gulp. The stranger’s gaze follows the cup to his lips and the length of his neck as he swallows. So this one was interested in him huh. Too bad.

“I surmise there is no need for introductions on my part?” Hanzo says curtly.

“Indeed, Mr. Shimada. Can I call you Hanzo?” the stranger asks. At least he is polite. Hanzo toys with the idea of denying him just that, but Americans are useless in remembering Asian customs either way.

“You may.” he says, tipping back another cup of sake.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Joel.” the cowboy says, tipping his hat in greeting. “Joel Morricone.”

“Mr. Morricone.” Hanzo says, testing the name on his tongue. It flows nicely. “What brings you to Hanamura other than my brother’s birthday?”

Joel takes out a pack of cigars, offering Hanzo one, which he politely takes. The cowboy lights them both and takes a puff before answering.

“Nothin’ much. Genji’s birthday is one thing, then I just figured it’d be nice to see the country. It’s beautiful this time o’ year.”

“Indeed it is.” Hanzo replies. The cowboy manages to be the first person this evening whom hasn’t annoyed him, yet.

“How do you know Genji?”

The way the American’s eyes flicker makes jealousy flutter in Hanzo’s stomach. So that’s how it was.

“Ah—oh we met, a few times at different clubs. I travel a lot, I have a travel blog, working on a book, you know.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrows but he says nothing, blows a few smoke rings in the air.

“Look Mr. Shim—Hanzo, I realise you’re very protective of your younger brother, please don’t get any ideas here, I am strictly a friend, nothing more.”

Joel looks just like Genji’s type—like _one_ of Genji’s types. But the way he frantically denies any kind of inappropriate fraternization feels sincere. Hanzo downs another cup of sake then puts on a face he hopes is somewhat friendly.

“I believe you, and yes, I am very protective of my little brother. He is very dear to me.”

“I admire that.” Joel says, a somber tone lacing his voice. “I’ve got three siblings back home, miss ‘em every day. Would give ‘em the world if I could.”

It’s exactly the way Hanzo feels about Genji, even if he most of the time acts like the world’s biggest spoiled brat. Their relationship is—different. Taboo according to most. But it is what it is, and Hanzo is going to give Genji the whole world.  
He stays at the bar talking to Joel for some time. The cowboy orders whiskey and offers Hanzo some. He politely declines, keeping to his sake and deflecting any flirty lines coming his way. Joel seems like sincere and likeable guy, and had things been different, maybe, just maybe…  
A gruff man with a curly mohawk and dressed in leathers approaches Joel after a while and says something in Spanish to which Joel nods and tightens his lips in a firm line. He looks apologetically to Hanzo and Hanzo nods, excusing him from the bar. He’s downed his bottle of sake, and he feels pleasantly warm. Warm and content sitting by the bar, watching the strange mix of Genji’s friends and total strangers mingle together on the dancefloor. The music is terrible, but nothing good alcohol can’t dampen. Last time Hanzo saw Genji he was on the dancefloor with his posse, showing off his obscene moves. He hasn’t seen him in a good while now.  
As if on cue his little brother materialises and settles himself in the chair previously occupied by Joel. Hanzo’s world stops for a second.

“Uhm yeah, it’s me.” Genji says, waving a hand in front of Hanzo’s face. “Sheesh I am sorry.” he laughs, winking at the bartender who brings him his signature drink. He takes a long sip as Hanzo looks him over.  
Gone are the hotpants and crop top, replaced by charcoal jeans and an emerald shirt, sleeves rolled up so his tattoo is showing.

“Always have an outfit change planned. That’s what stars do~” Genji laughs, obviously pleased with himself. He leans in, breath whispering over Hanzo’s ear.

“Do you like it~?”

Does he like it? He _loves_ it. Genji looks good enough to devour, and Hanzo wishes they were alone now.

“You’re not subtle, brother.” Genji says silkily. “Your eyes betray you.”

He sips his drink, waving to his friends who are absolutely shit-faced on the dancefloor by now.

“How about you give me my birthday present now?”

“I already gave you the Ryu-Ichimonji. Was it not to your liking?” Hanzo asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

“It’s perfect, and I can’t wait to spar with it, but the sword was a shared gift from you and Otou-sama. I am talking about claiming my birthday present from you, and _you only~_ ”

Oh. _Oh_.

“Now’s hardly the time?” Hanzo replies, but his voice is weak and betrays how much he wants to. But they’re in the middle of a party—at night club filled to the brim with people—and Hanzo is _not_ the kind of guy to have a quick fuck in the toilets.

“Now is as good a time as ever.” Genji whispers. He’s so close, Hanzo can smell his cologne. For an utter fuckboy Genji has good taste in perfumes. “The VIP Lounge isn’t open yet, isn’t supposed to be open for another hour.”

It’s an enormous risk, one Hanzo certainly doesn’t want to take despite the VIP Lounge being secluded and well-guarded. It appears he has no choice in the matter as Genji is already dragging him down from his chair and up towards the VIP Area.

“No one is to enter the VIP Lounge under _any_ circumstance while me and my brother have our meeting. Is that clear?”

Genji can sound authoritative when he wants to. It’s almost to the point of absurdity how meek and humble their guards sound in their replies when Genji puts on his stern voice once in a blue moon. It doesn’t sound like Genji at all. Hanzo had expected the VIP Lounge to be decorated in the same gaudy vein as the rest of the club, but it’s leaning more towards classy. It’s clean cut, set with low lightening, the music from downstairs barely audible. It’s serene in comparison. Genji turns to him, hands already seeking out and trailing over Hanzo’s chest, cheeky smile teasing him, promising him bliss.

“Hanzo~” Genji sighs, nipping and kissing at his neck. He knows what he is doing, he knows Hanzo loses his restraint he moment his neck gets any attention at all. His hands seek out Genji’s hips in a firm grip before he leans in to finally kiss him. With no audience present he can finally have his little sparrow any way he wants to. He swallows the younger’s moan as he presses their bodies together. Genji tastes of fruity drinks and mild mint, having had the decency to chew some gum before their little escapade. Genji’s fingers tangle in his hair, and it reminds Hanzo of how sad Genji had acted when he cut it short.

“Your hair has gotten longer, brother~” Genji comments. “I like it. I hope you’re planning to let it flow freely again.”

Hanzo doesn’t give him an answer, but promises silently in his mind that for Genji, he’d do it. Anything for Genji.

“It’d look really nice with your goatee~”

Genji does know how to compliment a man, and Hanzo allows himself to preen just a little.

“I’ll think about it.” he says, cupping Genji’s chin and sliding a thumb over his lips. Genji closes his eyes and he lets Hanzo’s softly caress his lips, his tongue soon darting out to taste and tease. He sighs dreamily, kissing Hanzo’s thumb before he engulfs it into his mouth. It’s obscene—the way Genji opens his eyes, green emeralds locking Hanzo in place—is _obscene_.

“I know what I’m having~” Genji says silkily, backing Hanzo into the wall and sliding down on his knees. It takes him about two seconds to undo Hanzo’s pants and pull down his underwear, purring as he sets eyes on his cock. Hanzo’s been hard for some time, tip leaking precum and twitching against his abdomen.

“Genji~” he groans softly, fingers sliding into Genji’s neon-green hair in encouragement. As if his little brother needs to be persuaded into anything. Hanzo groans as Genji’s mouth descends upon him. His tongue teasing the slit of Hanzo’s cock, lips wrapping around the tip before engulfing him whole. His mouth is warm and soft, gentle suction driving Hanzo steadily insane every time they do this.

“Better than any kind of birthday cake~” Genji says, his gaze travelling upwards and meeting Hanzo’s straight on, causing the glow in Hanzo’s belly to become a blaze. His pulse is thrumming underneath his skin, and he tightens his fist in Genji’s hair as the younger brings him closer and closer to the edge.

“Ah, that is no good, brother.” Genji murmurs as Hanzo’s cock slips from his lips and he slides back up, wiping spit from his mouth before he nuzzles into Hanzo.

“As much as I’d love to suck you off and swallow every last drop of you, I need _more_ from you tonight.”

Hanzo heart is thudding hard in his chest. This is such a risk, this is not really appropriate, this is—

“I need more, and I need something _special_ from you~”

Genji’s tone makes Hanzo weak in the knees. He’s like putty in his little brother’s hands, he’s _aching_ to do whatever he begs of him, even if he initially finds it objectionable.

“I want you—” Genji whispers, lips caressing Hanzo’s ear. “—to fuck me up against that window over there.”

Hanzo can see the window. It leads out on the street. It’s not the main street, but people still pass by there, and it’s a chosen spot for club-goers to have a cigarette. They’re bound to be seen.

“Are you sure you—”

“Ssshh~” Genji whispers, putting a finger to Hanzo’s lips. “I am, also, they’re only going to see _me_ if we angle this right.”

“What about cameras?” Hanzo tries. Even if they can’t see _him_ , there’s going to be candids of Genji pasted across every social media. And even if Genji doesn’t find that objectionable, their father is not going to be happy.

“Jammers.” Genji replies sweetly. “I’ve had jammers put up around the perimeter of the club tonight. No one’s going to be able to take as much as a grainy selfie. Technology is amazing no?”

He planned this. It’s not some alcohol-fuelled whim, Genji has had this _planned_ all along. Hanzo groans as his cock twitches in anticipation even though his brain doesn’t fully agree with the idea.

But it’s Genji. His sweet little brother, whom he would give the world to if he could. He can briefly see Joel’s face in his mind’s eye, and he blinks in confusion. Nevermind that. He cups Genji’s face in his hand and kisses him deeply, the younger already sucking in a desperate breath as they pull away.

“Fine.” Hanzo says, palming at the front of Genji’s jeans, not surprisingly finding him rock hard.

“Mm, aah, brother~” Genji moans, seeking out Hanzo’s mouth for more kisses. He’s a sucker for closeness and cuddles, half of the time anyways. The other half is wild, slutty fucking. It’s a good combination.

“How do you want it?” Hanzo rasps against Genji’s skin as he kisses along his jaw and down his throat.

“Rough~” Genji groans, unbuttoning his shirt halfway so Hanzo can continue kissing down his collarbones and take a hard nipple in his mouth. Hanzo’s hand is already working on pulling down Genji’s pants and underwear in one go, cupping that nice ass and squeezing it firmly. Genji is making small noises in the back of his throat, driving Hanzo crazy with the need. He silently orders Genji to coat his fingers in saliva, the younger groaning as he sucks eagerly on the offered digits. Hanzo wastes no time in pressing inside the younger and fingerfucking him good as he kisses his throat, making sure to leave a love bite just above his collarbone. A mark. His mark.

“Nngh, aah, fuuck~” Genji moans against Hanzo’s ear, writhing in his brother’s firm grasp. “I’m—I’m good, please just—please fuck me now, brother!” Genji growls, aggressiveness seeping into his voice. Hanzo likes it.  
He doesn’t even raise an eyebrow as Genji rids himself of his jeans and fumbles with his jeans pockets to put a packet of lube in Hanzo’s hand. _Of course_. He slams Genji front first up against the window—impact-strengthened fibres are amazing—and smothers his body close to the cold glass. He rips the packet open and coats his cock liberally, hissing at the contact and desperation to be inside Genji.

“You’re beautiful.” he whispers in the younger’s ear before he positions himself and presses just inside. Genji whimpers at the intrusion, walls flexing around Hanzo briefly before relaxing. Hanzo caresses his hair gently as he adjusts, letting him set the pace and slowly take more and more of his cock inside. Genji is no amateur, and soon Hanzo bottoms out into his little brother. He rests his forehead against Genji’s sweaty neck, waves of pleasure rolling over his skin. Genji is tight, warm, delicious. He kisses the younger’s neck and starts thrusting slowly, delighting in the unashamed noises he is able to pull from him.

“Mmnh, harder~” Genji moans, his back flexing from him steadying himself on the window. Hanzo can do nothing but comply. He lifts Genji’s leg for better access before he pulls almost all the way out and slams hard back inside. One of Genji’s hands fly to his mouth and Hanzo just knows he has clamped down on his hand to stave off the scream of pleasure from that motion. He takes pride in making Genji react like this.  
“As you wish.” Hanzo rasps in his ear, delighting in the full body shiver he gets in response. Over Genji’s shoulder he can see that there are indeed some people down on the street watching them. He imagines the pleased look on Genji’s face. He got what he wanted. He sets a punishing pace, slamming hard into the welcoming heat. There’s small whimpers—only audible to Hanzo—coming from Genji and Hanzo can feel the tightening in his own abdomen as he dips closer to the edge.

He can see Joel down on the street.

The cowboy is leaning up against the wall of the opposite building, smoking. His posture is relaxed, but he is very much fixated on the show in the window. Hanzo cannot clearly make out his face, but he suspects the man is enjoying what he is seeing. Who wouldn’t? There’s a very brief image flashing in his mind where Joel is also part of their fantasy and Hanzo gasps and moans in surprise as his orgasm hits him and he comes hard inside of Genji, his forehead landing on his shoulder blade as shivers rack through him. He’s aware of Genji bringing his hand down to jerk himself off and he comes within seconds after Hanzo, shuddering with his release. Hanzo makes sure to slip out and slide carefully away from behind Genji so no spectators can identify him. His little brother sighs, pleased as punch as he turns around and sits nonchalantly in the window facing Hanzo. He wipes his hand on a stack of napkins conveniently placed on the table beside the window before he pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his jeans pockets and lights one, taking a long drag, sighing in contentment.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” he says, a pleased grin on his face. Hanzo does agree to that. He goes to the bathroom to clean up and get some water, still sort of in disbelief they _did that_. He goes back to Genji who has finished his cigarette and put on his jeans again and is now halfway through a bottle of cider.

“You going to clean up before we go downstairs again?” Hanzo asks.

“No.” Genji says, offering him a saucy grin, leaning in to nuzzle his ear. “I am keeping you inside me for a little while longer. Our little secret~” he croons sweetly. Hanzo’s pulse thrums in his veins and he swallows. He shouldn’t find that hot, but he _does_.

They’re downstairs again and Genji is immediately assaulted by his tacky friends, all whom are still as shit-faced as they were before, none of them acknowledging Hanzo at all. Hanzo doesn’t care. They have brief eye contact—Genji winking at him—before they separate, Hanzo heading to the bar to have some sake to calm his raging heart.

Of course Joel is by the bar.

Before Hanzo can say anything, Joel orders the sake for him, Hanzo having to signal to the bartender that it is actually in fact okay.

“Have a good time?” Joel asks, taking an elegant sip of his whiskey.

“As good as I intended.” Hanzo replies neutrally. He’s not really interested in having a conversation right now, even though Joel isn’t unpleasant to talk to. Joel’s lips pulls up into a grin, he drain the rest of his whiskey in one go, wiping his hand over his mouth before he leans in close to Hanzo.

“Oh, I know you’ve had a good time. Smells all over ya~”

Time seems to freeze, and Hanzo is sure he looks like a deer in headlights. He schools his expression, cursing his slip-up before he takes a sip of sake and tries to act nonchalant.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he says, voice steady.

“Oh, but I think you do.” Joel taunts sweetly. “But don’t worry, I won’t spill your secret. In fact I won’t even try to blackmail you for it. We all have our secrets, some more special than others, but secrets nonetheless. I just want you to know that—”

He leans in even closer, his breath hot on Hanzo’s skin, lips brushing his ear tenderly.

“—I find it hot, and if you ever need the involvement of a third cock, I’m more than willing~”

Hanzo feels like he can barely breathe. Joel leans back into his own chair, a pleased smile on that handsome face.

“I’m going out for a smoke.” he says, waiting for Hanzo to give any sign of wanting to join. When he gets none he hops off the chair and brushes against Hanzo’s thigh as he walks past him.

“Do think it over, sugar. I promise you it’s worth _both_ of you’s time. The night is still young.”

As Joel saunters off Hanzo’s eyes are glued to the man’s back. He’s mortified and intrigued at the same time.

Genji probably wouldn’t say no to Joel’s offer, and thus, Hanzo wouldn’t say no either.

Anything for Genji. _Anything_.

* * *

 

Please consider leaving kudos & comment if you enjoyed this piece♥️  
Hit me up on Twitter **[@CoreyCatnip](https://twitter.com/coreycatnip)**  
●○●○●○●

**Author's Note:**

> Do not test me. Ever again.


End file.
